


A Lost Princess and A Lovestruck Bird

by sumniaa



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Princess Rayla, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Skywing Elf Mage Callum, THE DRAGON PRINCE AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumniaa/pseuds/sumniaa
Summary: Princess Rayla looked down at the courtyard from her balcony, forearms and hands swinging over the railing. Her light seafoam green dress was ruffled by the slight wind. She looked up at the blue cloud-filled sky and sighed. The Skywing elves were high up in the air, they had been holding flying practice near the Katolis castle do to the usual course at the school being under maintenance.They looked like they were having fun. Rayla brought a five-fingered hand up to her ear and felt the roundness of it, the humanness of it. She sighed, despite the rigorous training she had to do on the daily Rayla felt like she hadn't done much at all.She felt like a shapeless blob, is what she felt like.





	1. Unlikely Penpals

Princess Rayla looked down at the courtyard from her balcony, forearms and hands swinging over the railing. Her light seafoam green dress was ruffled by the slight wind. She looked up at the blue cloud-filled sky and sighed. The Skywing elves high up in the air, they had been holding flying practice near the Katolis castle do to the usual course at the school being under maintenance. 

They looked like they were having fun. Rayla brought a five-fingered hand up to her ear and felt the roundness of it, the humanness of it. She sighed, despite the rigorous training she had to do on the daily Rayla felt like she hadn't done much at all. 

She felt like a shapeless blob, is what she felt like.

Rayla was the sole heir to the throne of Katlois, she was supposed to be learning how to run a kingdom right about now, but instead she was being dramatic on her bedroom balcony watching winged elves have a good time. Maybe she could find a sparring partner? Out of all the tasks she had to do she always looked forward to sparring. But the will or want to do anything had left her in the throne room that afternoon after a meeting on new shipments for the kingdom from sunfire elf territory. So she stayed where she was.

Rayla looked back down at the courtyard, she spotted two guards sparring, Asin--who was a pale peachy pink human with long white hair that had a shaved side-- and Leland--a human with medium brown skin and shaggy short white hair-- matching each other blow for blow, blades almost sparking at the fight. Though the guard Leland prefered a bow, they were also comfortable with a medium sized blade provided by the armory in the castle, and though Asin liked close range daggers, he knew his way around those blades as well. They both wore the Katolis sparring gear: Red loose flowy shirts made of cotton, and dark grey trousers.

Watching the two spar with such elegance and grace made Rayla want to hop out of the dress she was in and put on her own gear, get down there and feel the comfort of blades in her hands, but she stayed where she was. 

A shadow fell over her balcony and she looked out, a hand blocking her face. Through her fingers Rayla could see it wasn't a cloud that blocked the sun, but an elf.

A skywing elf; one of the ones that had been practicing their flying near castle grounds. Rayla gazed at his face. He had green monolid eyes and a broad flat nose which bore no bridge. White markings that began at his temple and end of his brow dripped down and mirrored each other on both sides of his face, ending at his chin. His mop of messy dark blue hair like he just rolled out of bed rustled against his navy horns, his silvery wings akin to those of a dove flapped behind him. He was wearing a red scarf that was stark against his pale blue skin. 

"Hey sad princess." He said with a smile and a salute.

He was also kinda cute.

Rayla turned a shade only a few lighter than the boys scarf. "I'm not sad." she protested, embarrassment creeping into her voice with a crack on the word 'sad'.

Flying over to her, coming to sit right by her side on the railing like he'd known her her whole life, the elf said, "You sure look sad." He couldn't have been much older than Rayla's seventeen. 

"Well I'm not, so, sorry to disappoint." Sarcasm leaked all over her voice.

"Oh, I'm not disappointed that your not sad, actually it's a really good thing that your not sad." The elf said. Words maybe a little rushed with trying to prove his point.

Rayla was about to reply with a quick remark when she remembered that she didn't know this elf, "Who are you?" she asked, brow raised.

"Oh I'm one of the Xadian exchange students." He said, blood red scarf flapping in the wind, feathered wings in a relaxed position.

Well I guessed that much. Rayla thought.

She gave him a look that said elaborate.

"Oh I'm learning sky magic from the best in the business."

"The best sky mage lives in the human kingdoms? Yeah right."

"Yeah well, she is a human so…"

Rayla went quiet, the air turning awkward with the unfamiliarity of each other. The elf felt it too, twiddling his thumbs and flexing his wings. He took off his red scarf and set it on the balcony.

"Hey, why did you come and talk to me?" Rayla asked, wanting the awkward air to evaporate.

"Like I said Princess, you looked sad."

"And like I said, I'm not."

"Uhh...than my bad?" The elf said, scratching the back of his neck. "I can go if you want me to."

"No, no, it's fine, I like talking to new people."

"That's good to hear."

Again the air filled full with awkwardness, the elf was watching the other elves flying the air, his eyes on the smallest one in the sky.

"Well I should go, my little brother likes to think he can. fly longer than he actually can soo...bye?"

"Bye stange elf boy and I hope you have a nice day"

Strange Elf Boy hopped up and stood on the railing, he walked off it. Rayla gasped only to see him flap his wings and fly over to what she assumed to be his brother. She eyed at the spot he had just been.

He had left his scarf.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

The next day Rayla went out on a trip.

To visit the human/elves schools for magic and art near the castle. In search of that curious skywing elf, the path she was following was to the closest human/elves school to the castle she could find and she hoped her mystery elf would be here. 

She needed to return his scarf. She was twiddling with it in her hands. The scarf was worn but still soft and downy.

When she reached the door to the school--named after some Xadain philasifer--the door elf greeted her with all the pleasantries given to a royal. Rayla gave a practiced graceful bow in response and the door elf smiled.

The schools main hall was grand, paintings and text told the story of how the elves and humans came together and fixed their relationship two hundred years ago, how at first it was taxiing, and humans hated elves and elves hated humans, and then Sir Phineas the great opened the first humans/elves school after the war in Del Bar and how much of a turning point is was for humanity and elf kind and blah blah blah, all stuff she learned in the beginning of her education.

Rayla walked up the front desk, and gazed at the woman behind it. She was a human with dark skin and coily hair and a nice easy smile on her face. She was very pretty. Recognition filled her gaze, she stood abruptly, and Rayla reached out a hand in a feeble attempt to stop her from the pleasantries.

"My princess, it's an honor to have you here." An expected response.

"No, the honor is all mine, this is a fine establishment." A practiced reply.

Sitting back down the lady aksed, "What can I do for you?"

"I need to return something to somebody who might attend school here."

"Not a problem, what's their first and last name."

"Uhh…" Rayla faltered, she didn't know his name. The pretty lady looked up at her from the book.

"His name," She said gently, not sure if she should repeat things for the Princess.

"Well you see I don't know his name, but he has this red scarf," Rayla held up the fabric as proof. "And I need to return it to him."

"That's a very good thing of you Princess Rayla, but I still need his name and if you don't know it, I can't help you."

"Well he's a skywing elf, and he has silvery wings--"

"Sorry to interrupt Princess but I'm just the desk lady, I don't have all the students appearances memorized." The pretty lady said, tone little worried at speaking with the Princess in such a way. "You could leave that scarf here if you want and I could give it to the first person that claims it."

"No, no, it's fine I'll just find another way. "

"So sorry to disappoint my Princess."

"It's fine really. Thank you for your help." Rayla said. 

The fresh spring air whipped her face as Rayla walked out the school entrance and into the plaza near it. The air smelled faintly of frost. She sighed, now what was she going to do? Mind adrift with thoughts on how to get that elf boy back his scarf, Rayla made her way back to the castle.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\  
Callum

Callum had lost his scarf.

He’d finally noticed when he’d gone to bed the night he had met Princess Rayla, he'd been striping himself of his school uniform when he had reached for his neck to place his scarf on the hook for coats and such as he did every night only to realize it was gone. He’d been losing his mind since then.

I can’t lose my scarf, I can’t. His fractured thoughts only came together to worry him about what had happened to it.

He must have lost it flying, but than he tied it to his neck every time he went flying so that’s be a no. 

The history teacher drawled on. The woman was a good teacher, though Callum loved to learn she had managed to keep the interest of not only him, but of the whole class. Callum didn't know how since her voice was that of a bored person quite finished with their life. She had a knack for making every history lesson feel like a story of some kind. But today Callum tuned her voice out subconsciously to worry of his scarf. 

"--Blah blah blah, Princess blah blah blah--" Callum barely took in half of what the teacher was wording.

Finally hit him, he must have left it on the Princess Rayla's balcony. The bell rang and the teacher called class to an end.

One more class and you’ll find the scarf. He told himself, wondering how he’ll make it through another hour as he gathered his books.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

When school was finished Callum raced to the castle’s front gates, and stopped short. Now how was he going to get in? 

The only reason he’d been flying over the castle was because his school's flight course had been damaged, he can’t just barge in there and demand to see the Princess and ask her for his scarf. He didn’t even know if she had it. Callum’s heart sunk. Losing that scarf would be like losing part of his wings. Feet dragging he made his way back down the castle bridge. 

“Hey! Hey! You over there.” A pause, “It’s me sad princess!” That voice, a trill people born on the rainy green highlands had.

Callum’s head shot up, looking around. At the beginning of the castle bridge stood Princess Rayla. Platinum hair tousled by the wind, with nose and round ears hued a red like roses. Wearing a light blue dress with gold trim and details, wrapped around her neck was a thick woolen red scarf. Callum's heart soared, it was his scarf. 

Callum wasn’t far from her but he started to run, reaching her in a few quick strides and wing flaps. Looking at her red smiling face made Callum want to hug her and spin her around. The Princess was already taking off his scarf. A spike of surprised disappointment ran through Callum, she looked cute in his scarf. 

“Here, sorry for wearing it, the weather was getting cold is all.” She said. A little shy. She was cute when she was shy too.

“No, no it’s fine, I’m just glad I have it back.”

Looking at her Callum realized her eyes violet were glossy and her nose was red not from the early spring cold, but from something else. He felt the looming desire to cheer her up, after all she had given him back his scarf. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Callum's words were bold and overzealous, considering this was the--his Princess he was talking too. 

The Princess looked at him, features set in a quizzled way from his words,”Nothing. Nothing is wrong.” Her tone was light and airy, but Callum didn’t miss light redness in her eyes. “Here.” She said, handing him his scarf.

Callum looked at his scarf then at the Princess, more boldness building in his chest, “Are you hungry Princess?”

She looked at him again, puzzle all over her face. “I’m always hungry.” Callum smiled at that.

“So am I, come to the marketplace with me. I know a great place for jelly tarts and coco.” He held out a hand to her, waiting. She eyed it, and took it.

Callum glanced at their hands for a second, his pale blue skin a complementary hue to her light purple-peach. It wasn’t that big of a deal, their fingered weren’t interlaced or anything like that. But still she was Princess Rayla, his princess, and he was just a simple wind mage. But none of that mattered because he was hungry. Grasping her lithe hand tighter Callum had a thought of moving his fingers to interlock with hers, it'd be a perfect fit, what with his three fingers and her four. 

But he shook the thought from his head and started leading Princess Rayla across the bridge and down the road to the marketplace, picking up the pace as he did so.

“Umm, strange elf boy, why are we running.” She asked, a mockery of worry in her baritone.

“‘Cause sad princess we gotta get there before all the warm tarts go, think of this as our first epic adventure together.”

She laughed at that. “First? You mean I have to put up with more running?”

Callum laughed too, “Yes.”

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\  
Rayla

The tarts were still warm when they entered the shop and brought some along with warm enticing cups of chocolate coco. As Rayla and the elf boy walked the streets of common Katoils, which still active and lively, filled with open shopfronts and people looking for a bargain. The waiting night beginning to steam their coco and breath. The cool evening air filled with awkwardness. The reality of it all hitting Rayla. She didn’t know this boy. Didn’t even know his name.

Maybe I should ask him for it? She thought, anything to break the silence.

Just as she opened her mouth to speak the elf boy opened his, “You know, jelly tarts are my little brother's favorite.”

Jumping at the chance to start a conversation Rayla asked. “And do you like jelly tarts?”

“Well I’m eating them aren’t I?” The elf boy said, taking a bigger bite the necessary out of his jelly filled tart. “But no their not my fave, I like The Seven Cakes Of Xadia better.” He washed to pasty food down with a swig of decadent coco.

“Mmm, I’ve heard of them before but I’ve never tried them. Are they good.” Rayla voiced, savoring her coco and tart with small bit ravished bites.

Elf boy nodded, crumbs sticking to his chin, Rayla got the urge to reach up and wipe them off. When the boy had swallowed the last of his food he said, “My favorite tier,” He lifted his hand up the side of his mouth, like he was sharing some kind of romantic secret with her, "And I’m being completely unbiased here,” Moving his hand to gesture at nothing in particular, he finished with, “is the Sky Magic tier.” Rayla laughed at his theatrical tone.

“And what of the other tiers, do you like those too?” She asked, trying to stop her laughter.

The elf boy nodded again, he opened his mouth to speak, but spotted the canal and his eyes grew wide.

“Oh,” He said, excitement glowed in every feature of his face. “Let’s go on a boat!”

Rayla felt herself make a face, she hadn’t noticed how far they’d be walking, but somehow they made their way to a canal entrance. Looking at the murky water made her stomach turn. The loathsome voice filled with nothing but useless fear within her told her to leave and run away fast and as far as she could. 

Rayla thought of water as amoral creature out to get any fool dumb enough to jump into it's depths for pleasure. The liquid held the guise of wellbeing, but Rayla knew water was nothing but evil. Still, it was getting late, and she would be missed at the castle if she wasn't back soon. And she knew there was a canal let out near the back entrance to the castle

Rayla didn't know why the sudden impulse to prove she could best this silly fear overtook her, but the fire was lit and burning. She would go on those boats.

“C’mon.” the elf boy said, his feet bobbing, wings fluttering. He was already moving towards the boats, he gestured with his hands. Rayla’s made a face again, bit she let him take the lead and guide her to the moat and the awaiting boats.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\  
Callum

The Princess do not look happy. Her face alight in a green glow, her hands gently clutched her sides. The human rowing the gondola had given Callum a weird face when he had made Princess Rayla get on the chuck of wood. Now he knew why, the princess must be prone to sea-sickness. She looked so ill Callum didn't know what to say, he was the one who made her get on the boat. He glanced at the darkening sky and tried to think of the words.

The princess beat him to it, "I don't like the water you know." She sounded as though a fire within her had been damped by the murky canal water.

Callum did a double take, "You what?" The boat driver scoffed. 

"Yeah I thought everybody knew, but guess not. " The Princess deadpanned.

Callum had thought she just got seasick easily. But of course he'd be the only one in all of Katlois who didn't know about the Princess's fear, and course he'd be the only one lucky enough to hang out with her and mess it up by asking her to go on the damned water.

"I'm so sorry I-wait but why did you go on a boat with me in the first place?" He wondered.

Princess Rayla shrugged, "I guess I thought I should start to conquer this fear? And I guess sense you didn't know I figured I should be brave? I don't know I Just. . ." she trailed off, hand twisting in her fine dress.

"It's okay, you know, to be afraid of something." Callum's voice a breath away from a whisper.

She scoffed again, "No it's not, not for me anyway." She turned to face him, hair swishing,"I'm the princess, I must be strong and proper, well skilled in fighting, languages and tongues of all kinds. Be smart and kind, I-I-"

"Have a lot on your shoulders?" Callum finished, thinking back to how she looked on the castle bridge. The Princess nodded and the boat driver twitched, clearly uncomfortable at unwillingly listening to this conversation. Callum didn't care all too much. He had to ask.

"Then why did you agree to come with me?" His voice a proper whisper now. Callum was no fool. Humans and elves had been living together for a long while, but despite the stories filled with representation of both humans and elves, and the schools and academics were they courted together, it still was seen as weird to have the two mixed together in anything, friendships, relationships, partnerships. So why had a human princess wanted to go with an elf to get jelly tarts? 

Her eyes traveled down to the deck of the gondola, "I just wanted to escape from the castle, go get sweets with a cute boy, I dunno, just live like a teenager for once, even if only for a little."

"Oh." Was all Callum said, he really couldn't blame her for using him to escape, she was stressed and frazzled, she didn't know Callum, so why should she care if she led him on for a little?

"What's it like, being a princess?" He asked, wondering if she'd answer.

"Hard." Was all she said, "What's it like being an elf in the human kingdoms?"

"Hard." Then he decided to elaborate, "Hmm, well not as hard as it was for my parents, but still, I've been called a few names, but only a few, and it's not like being a human is easy in Xadia so." He shrugged as way of finishing his sentence.

"What's that like? Living in Xadia I mean." Princess Rayla asked, her face had lost its green color, and she stopped clutching her stomach, she was getting too distracted by the conversation to be seasick.

"Bold of you to assume I've lived in Xadia." Callum said, smile tugging at his mouth.

The princess's face fell. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding I lived in Xadia for the first five years of my life, so I don't remember it all too well."

"Oh." She said, still dejected.

"But I've visited a couple of times, I visit family almost every winter, and it's wonderful, the trees get covered in silver snow, and all the magical creatures hole up for the cold so when you see one it's like a little gift, it's so special."

"I wish I could go." 

"Maybe you can one day."

"Yeah, maybe." The Princess said, her face thoughtful, "So why'd you leave?"

"Everyone has their own reasons." Callum said, not willing to go farther.

The Princess took the hint and made a change of subject "Do-do you like the human kingdoms?" Her tone quiet. 

Callum nodded.

"We're at the canal let out for the castle, my Princess." The boat driver said, snapping them out of their little trace they had gotten themselves into.

"Oh, well thanks for this. It was nice." The Princess said, jumping to get off the boat in a hurry.

"Yeah, no problem." Callum said. But the Princess was already rushing to the castle.

"Please don't tell me I need to row you back?" The driver groaned. 

"No, I can fly." Callum said sympathetically, the poor driver looked so uncomfortable, that Callum resisted the urge to pat him on the shoulder.

Extending his wings, Callum took flight into the darkening sky.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Callum tossed and turned for most of the night, feeling like a fool and a heartless one at that. For the entire school day he kept thinking of how he made Princess Rayla get on that boat. When he had gotten home from his classes he thought of her face, a hue of green that only some elves reached, when he had crept into his puffed mattress he felt sodden with worry, it dripped from him and soaked his sheets like a physical thing.

"Callum stop moving you keeping me and Bait awake." Ezran grumbled from his perch on the top bunk, Bait voiced a grumbed hiccup as well.

"Sorry." Callum replied in a whispered hush, his voice sheepish.

Callum lay on his stomach, wings twitching. His thoughts fluttered to a distant memory of his dad telling him that a good way to make something up to a girl was to give her flowers and write a sweet letter. 

He scoffed internally, maybe back then that was a good idea, when ladies were taught their value lay in a man's heart, if they were lucky enough to snug one. But now women new their worth and expected communication from their partners, like adults. Well his mom expected honest conversation from her husband.

But still, it was the only idea coming to Callum's mind, he needed to apologize to the Princess. He shifted out of his bed and quietly as he could, moved to his desk, grabbed a quill and paper and started to write.

"Hey sad princess, it's me elf boy, like super duper sorry for the other day. Yeah anyway just wanted to say that. Bye! "

Callum cringed, it was awkward and weird, but he didn't have enough paper for a better worded letter. For some reason Callum had thought his handwriting was much better, but in reality it was akin to that of a half blind child. It would have to do.

Moving through his house with silence was difficult, but he did his best and kept his feet light, nobody woke up so he supposed his best was good enough. Slipping on his shoes he stuck the letter on his mouth to hold it and opened the door, moving to the front of his house he took a few flowers from the garden and window boxes. Remembering that his mother had some nice red ribbon in her room Callum trotted back inside to fetch some. 

He tied the flowers in a bow and went outside. He hoped his mom wouldn't mind that he'd used some of her ribbon, but he didn't have much time to worry about that, he had to make it to the castle before it got light out. 

If Callum was found flying to Princess Rayla's bedchambers then he'd look like an individual with bad intentions.

Stretching his wings out, with his little bundle of garden flowers and the letter held between his lips Callum took off in the dark morning sky.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\  
Rayla

Rayla woke with a yawn, stretching her sleep filled limbs out she ran a hand through her hair and looked around her room, taking in the sunshine. Shoving the covers off to stand up Rayla found herself drifting towards her balcony, wanting more of rays of sunlight to hit her skin. Rayla loved the sun, not as much as the moon, bit still the bright golden orb in the sky was a happy sight to behold for her.

What had her lady's maid said, "'Goodness Princess! your so pale you look like you were carved from the moon.'" 

Rayla had laughed then. And still now the memory was fond. She liked the idea that she had a likeness to the moon, it made her feel strong, powerful. She supposed that's how moonshadow elves felt.

Gliding to her balcony Rayla spotted something, curious she picked up her pace to examine the mass. It was a bundle of flowers tied together with a piece of lush vibrant red ribbon. And beside it sat a letter weighted down by a rock to keep it from flying away in the biting spring wind. Untying the ribbon from the flowers and wrapping it around her wrist Rayla got excited. Who could this letter be from? 

A secret admirer? She thought, picking up a flower to tuck in her hair.

Or maybe a prank? She didn't like the idea of that so much.

She moved the rock and picked up the letter to read it, giddiness bubbled over Rayla and she unfolded it.

"Hey sad princess, it's me elf boy, like super duper sorry for the other day. Yeah anyway just wanted to say that. Bye! "

Rayla laughed, that kind of laugh she only did around herself her or people she was close with. The one with a snort and a bold personality. Had that elf boy worried that much about her?

She felt a little guilty for him feeling so bad about what he did, since he didn't really force her onto the boat, she'd wanted to go, to start beating her fear of water, and she had enjoyed the conversation they'd had on the boat.

Looking at the ribbon on her wrist she realized she needed to clear that up with strange elf boy. An imagine of his personable, dapper face, wrought with worry filled Rayla's mind. She couldn't let that happen.

Maybe I'll write a letter and send it to his dorm.

Yeah that's what I'll do. She concluded with herself.

Dashing towards her desk, Rayla's mind whirred with what to say on her letter to her elf boy.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\  
Callum 

Callum had gotten a what?

"A letter, young sir, it's here for you." The mailman said, looking annoyed.

But from who? Callum wondered, he had friends but they lived close by, and everybody else he knew was from school and they could just talk to him there.

"Just take it kid-sir, please" The mailman correred himself. 

"Oh sorry!" Callum worded, taking the letter and the small package in his gloved hands.

Callum trotted back to his school dorm. He read the back of the package, wondering who could have sent it. 

To: Strange Elf Boy

From: Princess Rayla

Callums heart skipped a beat. The Princess had gotten her letter. Maybe she hated it so much that she needed to send another letter just to say? Or maybe she liked it?

Sat down at his dorm desk, Callum wished for the latter as he moved the letter opener along the envelope, the paper slit open with ease. He slipped the letter into his hand and unfolded it.

"Hello Elf Boy, it's your beloved princess, Rayla, I need to tell you that I've received your wonderful letter and wish to tell you that I was not uncomfortable with what happened the night we rode the boat together, in fact I feel it was good for me.  
It's true I have a deathly fear of water but talking to you made it easier to ride the boat, so don't fret any, you did not cause me harm or put me in a disposition. 

P.S thank you for the flowers and ribbon, I wear one in my hair and the ribbon around my wrist as I write this, to say thank you I've gotten the castle chef to make jelly tarts and have sent one in the package, please enjoy! "

Callum smiled and opened the package. Atop the tarts was another note.

"P.P.S Save one for your brother!"

Callums grin grew, she remembered.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\  
Rayla & Callum

And so that's how it went with the two for a little, sending letters and gifts. Becoming penpals without really meaning too. 

(Callum)  
"To my beloved Princess Rayla, thank you so much for the extra jelly tart, Ezran and his pet toad Bait split it between the two of them right before dinner.  
I'm really glad you liked the flowers, I got them from my dad's garden so I'll have to pick other flowers from a meadow or something.  
Thanks for the letter too, I really enjoyed it."

(Rayla)  
"To the boy who hopefully didn't get in trouble for giving his brother a jelly tart before dinner, I'm so glad you liked my letter, it makes my heart sing, I've never thought myself a poet so it's nice to hear someone say they like my writing.  
Also please don't worry yourself with picking flowers every time, I like them don't get me wrong, but I don't want you over exerting yourself for my sake. 

P.S I'm sorry I was only able to give you one tart, the castle baker is getting quite annoyed with me!"

(Callum)  
"To the adventurous princess who risked the wrath of the castle baker for me, I didn't get in trouble with my parents.  
I'm not even sure they know I gave my little brother a tart, and don't worry about me hunting down flowers for you, I like exploring, (flying over the kingdom can be quite calming) finding new places is something I love doing, and if you means you get to have pretty flowers in your hair it makes it that much more worth my while.

P.S Sorry I've had to tie the flowers with plain string instead ribbon, I fear my mother might notice her ribbon has gone down a little. "

(Rayla),

"To the winged explorer, I'm glad you like looking about the kingdom, I wasn't sure I could give up the flowers in my hair, they make me look very pretty. (As told to by not one but four servants.)  
And don't use anymore of you mothers ribbon for me, I like these letters and wouldn't want to suddenly find you've died under mysterious circumstances.  
I've also asked the baker to make little sponge cakes today. I hope you like them!"

(Callum)  
"To the princess with beautiful flowers in her hair, don't worry my mom won't kill me for using her ribbon, she simply loves me too much. (That's the hope anyway.)  
I loved the sponge cakes you gave me, and I hope you know I've discovered a rather interesting place near the meadow I use for your flowers.  
I hope to show it to you someday if you'll let me. 

P.S please if you can send the sponge cakes again, I've told my little brother they were the best baked goods I've ever had (better than jelly tarts much to his disbelief) and now he won't stop begging me for some." 

(Rayla)  
"To the boy who (hopefully) won't get killed by his Mom, I've asked the cook (sense the baker has officially had enough of me) to make more of the sponge cakes.  
She's agreed, thankfully, so your brother now may know the taste of baked goods better than jelly tarts, and to answer your other question I would love to go exploring with you, I've gotten quite good at sword fighting and know my way around hunting knives too, so if we were ever to get in danger I shall protect you.  
I started making flower crowns out of the flowers you've given me, everyone around the castle loves them, (my dads most of all) and finds me most pretty in them."

(Callum)  
"To the Katoils baker's biggest pain in the ass, my brother has tasted the cakes and finds them on the same level as jelly tarts.  
I would also like to let you know in advance that I'll be bribing my brother into convincing all the forest creatures to hunt us down when we go exploring, for I would like to see your excellent fighting skills, (I hope that's okay.) 

P.S I've drawn you in your flowers crowns. I hope you like it. "

(Rayla)  
"To the master of art, I've now convinced both kings to let me have my way with the baker, so from now on your brother and you will be getting the best cakes in all the human kingdoms. (and maybe all of Xadia?)  
I've asked the baker to try and make you lemon sponge cakes. (Save one for your brother.) and they agreed, ('cause now they have to.) so I hope you like them.

P.S I really liked that drawing you did for me, its looks just like me, but for some reason it also reminded me of my crush, she was a moonshadow elf who used to be a servant.

P.P.S She looked nothing like me. (which is why I say it's weird.) Who was your first crush?

(Callum)  
"To the Katoils baker's torturer, Ezran loved the lemon cakes (Still not as much as jelly tarts though.)  
I've now wish you to stop abusing the castle baker for us, me and my brother love the baked goods but not at the expense at another person.  
I'm glad you liked the drawing, I'm tempted to do another.  
My teacher said I'm doing wonderfully with my sky magic, and said I'm going to be a great mage.

P.S To answer your question, the reason why I liked boats and water so much and why I wanted to go on one that night was because my first crush was a very handsome Earthblood elf who loved water (Cause it helped the plants grow.) He helped me learn to swim with my wings."

(Rayla)  
"To the should be ocean elf, don't worry about the baker, they secretly love making goods for me (My lady's maid told me so.) and it doesn't take them long at all. so  
I'm very glad to hear that your teacher loves you sky magic, I would for you show me it sometime.  
I now keep the drawing you made for me by my bedside table, it reminds me of my favorite penpal. 

P.S no baked goods this time, The baker didn't have time. "

(Callum)  
"To my favorite penpal, I rather like being a skywing elf, so thank you but no thank you.  
I would love to show my magic some time, maybe over a picnic? With lots of lemon sponge cakes and orange ones too, (Though I've never tried them.) and I'll get my Mom make to make The Seven Cakes of Xadia as well. It will be really fun, maybe I can show the cool place I found too.

P.S Ezran is feeling the loss of those baked goods.(He's fine, really.) He left me a rather obvious clue that he wanted chocolate jelly tarts, so hint hint.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\  
Callum

Callum hummed happily, bundle of flowers and letter in hand. The air was biting and the wind whipped him, but Callum didn't care. He'd been flying a little --the same route he took every time he gave a letter to the Princess-- and now spotted the castle; more importantly, the Princess's balcony, the night sky glowed bright with stars, and the air tasted fresh. It was gonna be a good night.

Callum slowed his pace and shifted his wings to prepare for landing, how he never got caught by either guards or the Princess he did not know, (though he suspected the Princess had told the royal guard to not worry about a skywing elf coming to her balcony.) Even still he worried some good meaning guard would think he was a holagan looking for the Princess. 

Landing softly, Callum placed the flowers and letter A  
at the same place on the balcony railing every time--near the doorway. He waited to catch his breath, staring out at the castle courtyard as he did so. The place was beautiful, with the mountains in the distance, the view became magical. Callum sighed, he could get used to that kind of view.

Callum reread his letter one more time, --he was getting better at wording, he had a feeling the way the princess wrote was rubbing off on him.-- making sure the new drawing he had made hadn't slipped out of the envelope. Callum checked over everything one last time as did he every time, pretty flowers, and letter weighted by a stone. Everything was in order.

Callum huffed, preparing himself for flight. He stepped up on the railing, and walked off, extending his wings beforehand to catch air. 

"Wait! please don't go!" a voice called behind him.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\  
Rayla

Rayla just had awoken from a deep sleep when she heard the gentle flapping of wings. 

Large wings.

She ripped off her covers and raced to the balcony.

Maybe I've finally caught him! She thought.

She stopped short just before the balcony entrance, there he was, her mystery elf boy, he wore a long coat and sleep pants, but he still had his blood red scarf on.

Does he ever take it off? She wondered.

Her elf looked like he was admiring the view, and a beautiful view it was. He looked so nice outlined against the moon. It was like he had a silver glow around him.

I'm finally gonna ask him! This is it. 

Rayla wanted to ask for his name every time she wrote to him, but she wanted to hear it from his mouth, the way it sounded, how it rolled and turned on his tongue. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts she almost missed him.

"Wait! please don't go!" Rayla almost cried.

The elf turned, looking pale, he was in mid air. 

"Hey sad princess, didn't see you there." he said, his voice cracked and he slipped a hand behind his neck to rub it in embarrassment.

"Sorry if I scared you, but I needed to see you." Rayla said, walking over to the railing.

Elf boy flushed at that. "Please, you didn't scare me, I was just-just shocked. " 

"Hmm, okay." Rayla toned a disbelieving huff.

"So why'd you stop me? From going home that is."

"'Cause I needed to ask you what your name was." Rayla was now at the balcony, she placed her hands on the railing and looked up at her elf boy floating in the sky.

"We've been sending each other letters for how long and you just thought of asking for my name now?" His tone wasn't mean, just curious.

"I needed to see how you say it, or rather hear how you say it?" Rayla said.

The elf's voice softened, "Well then," he said, flapping his wings and flying downward so they were eye level, just a railing apart. "Hello Princess Rayla, nice to meet you," He looked at her hands, and swept one of them up in his own, his pale blue skin complemented her pale pink, "I'm Callum." He pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. 

Callum let go of her hand and flapped his wings and started away from the castle. 

"Goodbye C-Callum!" Rayla said, feeling the word move around in her mouth.

"Goodbye Rayla!" She liked how her name sounded in Callum's mouth, no princess, no your highness, just her name, Rayla. 

She really liked that.


	2. Friendship and Family

Rayla looked up at her extended her arm out in front of her, up at her hand. The hand that Callum had kissed. She moved it closer to her face and pressed her knuckles against her face. Like she could somehow transfer the feather soft kiss from her hand to her cheek 

Rayla squealed, kicking her feet out in the air she rolled around on her bed. Her face felt as hot as a furnace. Without having to look in the mirror she could tell how red her cheeks were just by the sheer heat of them. Callums had been lips were so soft and plush, like rose petals. She didn't think she'd ever forget that.

Moving to sit up on her bed smiling and red as a court fool Rayla realized she hadn't read Callum's latest letter. She had grabbed it and the flowers in a rush to her bed. Eager to let her mind take over and relive the moment with Callum. Now she grabbed the blossoms that rested on her bedside table and placed them in the vase. Already the flowers looked better with the water. 

Grabbing the letter Rayla hushed her fast beating heart as best she could. She wasn't some school girl, she was a princess. Even still her grin grew as she opened the letter.

(Callum)

"To my favorite penpal, I rather like being a skywing elf, so thank you but no thank you. I would love to show my magic some time, maybe over a picnic? With lots of lemon sponge cakes and orange ones too, (Though I've never tried them.) and I'll get my Mom make to make The Seven Cakes of Xadia as well. It will be really fun, maybe I can show the cool place I found too.

P.S Ezran is feeling the loss of those baked goods.(He's fine, really.) He left me a rather obvious clue that he wanted chocolate jelly tarts, so hint hint."

Rayla laughed a little, her cheeks hurting from the smile on her face. She knew there was no way she was sleeping tonight, not after the electrifying moments on her balcony. But her mind and hands didn’t want to write- or even think of anything else other than Callum’s sweet handsome face and lovely lips pressed to her white hand. So she flopped back on her bed and lay there waiting for sleep to come. 

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Rayla & Callum**

(Rayla)

"To Callum, I rather like you being a skywing elf too, as for your questions, it's got to be a yes for all of them. I'd love a picnic with nothing healthy for food, just sweet treats, and I expect quite the magic show Callum. 

Callum.

Callum. I've got to say you have a lovely name, I find myself saying aloud or under my breath, or having it running through my thoughts, This morning I called a guard Callum on accident. As for the jelly tarts that'll have to wait, the castle baker isn't familiar with the recipe, so I'll have to buy some from the shop.

P.S I found the orange sponge cakes though (For you Callum,you don't have to give any to your brother.) Hope you like it."

(Callum)

"To Rayla, I'm glad you like my name, I find your name just as beautiful, if not more.

Sometimes I catch myself spelling your name in my sketchbook. 

And please don't worry about finding the chocolate jelly tarts for Ezran, he'll live. I love the orange cakes you've given me. 

I did give one to Ezran, sorry!

P.S I hope that guard didn't take too much offence to being called Callum."

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Rayla**

Even as Rayla read the letter over again she knew she was going to buy the chocolate jelly tarts, she needed to be away from the castle right now. She was shaping up well to the duties of a princess and she liked it, she was proud of herself and her kingdom, but sometimes it was a lot to bear, and sometimes she needed a walk. So she figured she'd be killing two birds with one stone.

She slipped out of her velvety dark crimson dress and into black pants and a white puffy shirt she tucked into them, she put on simple brown boots and tied her hair back into a ponytail and made her way down to the kitchens, to slip out the back entrance.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Rayla walked into the entrance to the best bakery in the castle marketplace, feeling slightly cold. Spring was nearing an end, but the evening air was still chilly enough to bring shivers to her.

The sweet shop smelled wonderful. The air lay thick with the mixed scents of chocolate, honeyed vanilla, spiced sponge cake, and caramelized sugar. Rayla took a deep breath, it was a little overwhelming, but it was nice.

The shop owner waved and she smiled at them. Looking for the chocolate jelly tarts, she saw a few people in the store, mostly elves but a few humans too. She spotted a skywing girl and her girlfriend, who was breaking apart a fruit tart to share, the skywing elf leaned her head on her girlfriend's and shoved a generous bite into her mouth. Her girlfriend laughed and chidded her about choking on her food.

Rayla felt a warm feeling blossom inside her. Maybe she'll find a love like that. One day. She walked further into the back of the shop, looking at the display cases and treats, hunting for chocolate jelly tarts. She took another step and felt her body collide with something solid. Looking up from the cases of pastries to see what she had bumped into. She saw a red scarf first, looking at the person 's face she saw cloud white markings running from his temple and tip of his brow down to his chin on both sides of his face. 

"C-Callum! " she exclaimed.

"Rayla! Why are you here?" Setting the brown box of sweets on the store counter to place his hands on her shoulders, steadying her movements. Judging from his blue coat, red patterned shirt and dark pants he had just gotten off of school. 

"Why are you here!" she asked, not moving from his grasp.

"I came to get Ezran some jelly tarts?" _And you?_ Asked the tone of his voice.

"I came for the same thing, actually…" Rayla trailed off, embarrassed.

"But I told you not too." 

"I know, but I needed to get out of that castle… I just needed to stop being a princess for a little"

Callum's face softened, "Hey Rayla do you wanna take a walk with me?"

She nodded, her whole frame filled with gratitude. Slipping from Callum's hold Rayla plucked the box of tarts from the counter and strode to the door.

"Um, hey there buddy you gotta pay for those jelly tarts." the shopkeeper said.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

There had been a comfortable silence at first but as they walked on Rayla and Callum had started talking. Of everything and nothing. They talked of their letters, and of sweets and baked goods, of school and royal duties, of how hard it was for Rayla today, of when they realized they liked both men, women, and people who didn't take any labels, of drawing, sleeping, flying, swimming, and back to baked goods.

"Now I really wanna try those seven Xadian cakes." Rayla laughed.

"Their really better than anything I've ever tried. " Callum clutched his side to stop the chuckles.

"Even better than chocolate jelly tarts?"

"Even better." Callum confirmed, "Speaking of, Ezran's gonna really happy when he sees these." He raised up the boxed tarts for effect. Rayla was learning Callum was quite an animated fellow, like his words weren't enough to get his point across.

"Yeah, we've been walking for ages, where is your dorm?"

"Dorm? I'm going to my house."

"What? but I thought- I thought -" Rayla sputtered.

"Did you really believe that my little baby brother slept with me in my school dorm? Rayla I have a home that I go to on the weekends." He teased, but it wasn't harsh

She huffed, "Yeah, whatever, I've just seen sending my letters to your dorm, I guess I never thought of you living anywhere else."

"Hey, I've been wondering, how did you find which school I go to?"

Rayla's cheeks glowed, she didn't want to admit to looking all around the schools closest to the castle for a skywing that wore a red scarf. 

"Oh-we're here, this is my home."

Rayla let out a breath.

Callum's house a sweet medium sized cottage with window boxes full of blooming flowers and an even more lustrous green garden. Rayla wondered how a garden could get so green.

"C'mon! Lets get inside." said Callum, grabbing Rayla's wrist with a fingerless-gloved hand and pulling her to the front door.

Once inside Rayla was hit with a blast of heat, not unpleasant, just warm, like opening a cooling oven.

"Dad! Mom! I'm back and I've brought jelly tarts!" Callum proclaimed.

Rayla heard a loud _whoop_ from somewhere off to her right. A young elf with amber skin and brown curly hair that fluffed into a big puff around his head came out from the hallway to the right.

"Ohh jelly tar- who is she?" Ezran asked as he tried to reach for the tarts from his brother with a little hop. Callum promptly raised to box higher and gave his brother a smug smile. Ezran started to flap his tawny wings to get the box, but Callum raised it even higher in response. Rayla guffawed looking at the pair.

"Is that wings flapping I hear." Asked a female voice from what Rayla assumed to be the kitchen. The voice moved over to the foyay and Rayla could see it's face; a beautiful skywing elf with monolid eyes like Callum, save for hers being brown.

"Now you boys know that flying in the house is against the rules-" The woman's grazed Rayla and she immediately bowed and sputtered, "oh Princess Rayla it's an honor to meet you." Her long dark navy-blue hair was tied up in a bun to stop from getting in her face. Rayla could really see where Callum got his looks from

"No please ma'am you don't have to do that. " Rayla reached out, as if to pull the graceful woman up.

"Mom, its okay, you don't have to do that, Rayla isn't a princess today, she just a girl." Callum said, and his mom gave him a confused look. Rayla looked at him and a smile formed on her lips.

"Oh-well then, I guess let's eat." She gave Rayla a once over but ultimately decided to not poke or prod and let the whole thing be for now.

"Can we have the jelly tarts before dinner." asked Ezran, an impish gleam in his eyes.

"Hmm," Callum's mother cupped a hand on her chin, as if thinking it over, "how about no." She plucked the tarts from Callum's grasp and started off into the other room.

Ezran groaned and Rayla's smile grew to the point where soreness started in her cheeks. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the croak of a toad, and a grumpy one at that.

"Sorry, this is my family." Callum whispered, shrugging off his blue coat and scarf and hanging it up on the rack near the door. His red undershirt had a golden criss-cross pattern all over it.

_So he does take his scarf off. _Thesilly thought entered her brain but Rayla brushed it off.

"Sorry? They seem wonderful. " Rayla whispered back, bumping her shoulder against his. Callum grinned and gave a gentle shove back.

When the pair of them had walked into the kitchen and dining room Rayla saw a hulking man who was quite handsome setting the table. He was a Earthblood elf with dark skin and a bright smile, Rayla didn't have to wonder why the garden was so lush now. He looked like the kindest man she'd ever seen.

"Mom, Dad this is Rayla." Callum said, putting a hand on her shoulder to move her forward a little.

"Rayla is Harrow, and Sarai."

Harrow looked up from setting the table, the black braids in his hair swinging a little with the action, the golden clasps at the ends of his hair gleaming a little in the lantern light above the dining table. "Rayla, like Princess Rayla?"

She gave a slightly pained smile, "Yes, like the Princess."

Sarai drifted towards her husband and slid a hand around his waist, "Yes but apparently she is not a princess today."

Callum looked ready to ask Rayla if he could explain when Harrow said, "Seems fair, everyone needs a break once and awhile, even a princess. "

Rayla's smile grew genuine. She liked this family, a lot.

"And this is Ezran, the jelly tart fiend." said Callum, pointing at his little brother.

"Guilty." Ezran shrugged, "are you the pretty girl Callum has been talking about? "

Callum flushed, "Ezran-"

"Yes, yes I am." Rayla said, cutting Callum off. He looked at her for a little before a small, confused grin set in his face.

"Now, " Rayla said, crouching to meet Ezran at eye level. "I would like to meet the all mighty Bait."

Ezran's lips tilted into an infectious smile, his green semi-circle markings right under his eyes crinkled with the action. He grabbed the sleeve of Rayla's shirt and pulled her off to some hallway.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Callum**

"The food was delicious, thank you Harrow, Sarai." Rayla said, giving a little bow.

"The pleasure is all ours, thank you for putting up with us for an evening." Sarai shook Rayla's hand.

"Oh please, she loved us." said Harrow, and Sarai promptly gave him a look.

"No, no its true, I did love you, and your hospitality. I hope I can come again some time." Rayla's tone was genuine.

"Anytime you need." Sarai said.

"Take care of her and be back quick, okay Callum. "

"Okay Dad!" Callum and Rayla started to move away. "Love you! " he called over his shoulder.

"Love you too! Please be safe!" his parents called back.

Rayla slipped her arm through Callum's and sighed, looking up at the stars. The evening had come and gone, night had fully taking over.

"That was loud and annoying, huh." Callum asked, looking at their looped arms. He could feel heat in his cheeks, he hoped it wasn't to noticeable.

"No, well yes to the loud part, but no to the annoying part." Rayla's voice was a hush, her eyes still trained on the night sky. "Callum you have a beautiful family, I hope you know that."

"And you don't?" Callum asked, more curious than anything else.

"I do, but like everybody else in the castle, my dads except me to me a good princess." She dropped her gaze down to the sandstone pathways.

"Oh"

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"Do love them?"

"Of course I love them they're my family!" Rayla brought her eyes up to give him a face.

"Sorry!" Callum cringed.

"No, it's okay." She looked back down to the ground.

Callum fell silent as did Rayla for a little. They walked on the stone pathways, passing houses and barrels filled with flowers and soon market stands and shop fronts. 

"What's it like," aksed Rayla "flying I mean." 

Callum blew out a breath. _What is it like? _he 

wondered.

It felt great to be up in the sky. The wind gracing his hair, skin, lips, every part of him. When he was in the sky he never felt better, like he was apart of it. He could see for miles and miles, all the land plots and manors. Sometimes he even flew with birds, as if he was a member of the flock.

"Magical." He breathed.

"I would kill to fly, to be close to the moon." Rayla whispered.

"I could take you. Carry you fairy tale princess style and fly up in the sky with you in my arms." Callum put more sarcasm in his voice than strictly necessary. 

Rayla looked him in the eye, dead serious. "I'd loved that."

"Okay, maybe one day I'll take you." 

Turning back to the road Rayla nodded. "Maybe one day."

They walked in silence arm in arm until they reached the castle bridge. "We're almost to the castle, want me to leav-" Callum started.

"Callum what are we?" Rayla asked. The intensity of her purple gaze made him drop his arm from hers. 

"Umm, what do you mean by that?"

"What are we? Friends? Distant penpals? Just acquaintances?" 

Callum moved closer to her but looked at the stone bridge floor, "Friends." he whispered, reaching for her hand, "I thought we were friends." He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Me too." Rayla said. Lifting her other hand Rayla cupped Callum' chin and made him look up at her. "We're friends." She moved her face to his and gave his cheek a kiss. Her lips like a gentle breeze, when she pulled away Callum moved with her, not wanting to break contact.

Callum smiled. "Yeah, friends." 

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

On the fly back to his house Callum felt giddy. He and Rayla were officially friends.

Friends.

The thought made red bloom in his chest. Callum brought a hand to his cheek and lets his fingers graze the spot where Rayla's sweet lips had been. The red grew into a vast lake of happiness. Callum placed a hand on his chest, trying to contain it all. 

Friends.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Rayla**

The swing of Rayla’s blades was all she could hear, the clash of steel on steel, the sweat on her brow. Her lungs gasping for breathe in the most exhilarating way. It all made Rayla feel alive.

“Good work, Rayla.” King Runaan said, working his back muscles out after their sparring had reached an end “I think your ready for the tournament.”

Rayla jumped with joy, “Really Dad you think so?”

He nodded, taking off his fabric wrapped hands. “But even still, you must train as hard as you can before then. Training and sparring is about learning the muscle memory of the movements, you still have a little to go for that aspect.”

Rayla nodded, she placed the practice blades in the armory and wiped the sweat from her brow. 

“Take a new partner when I’m busy, and don’t overwork yourself.”

Rayla nodded again, a little annoyed. She set the towel down set on the bench in the center of the narrow room.

_You think this was my first day. _She thought

“Do you still plan on taking a plus one?” Runaan asked. Shrugging on a fresh shirt.

“Mhm.” Rayla nodded for the third time. “His name is Callum. He’s a magic student at the school just down the road.” She shifted, moving her body so she was laying on the bench, knees curled up and back flat against the stone.

“Hmm, very well. I hope he shows.”

“Oh he will.” said Rayla, not all too sure since she hadn’t asked him yet. Truth be told she hadn’t even replied to his latest letter yet. Yes it was true it was a good way for them to talk since they were both so busy. But still she wanted to see him in person and hear his words, not read them.

“Well, I’m off.” Runaan said. Placing his sword on the rack and sighing. On his way out the armory he paused at the door.”I’m very proud of you. You’ve become very skilled with blades.”

“Thanks Da-” But he was already gone.

Rayla sighed and stared up at the armory ceiling. She loved her father, both of them, but Kind Runaan was more skilled with swords and political speech than he was with saying what he really meant. Rayla had learned over the years to catch his little signs that said what he could not; a pat on the back, small compliments on her skill as a fighter and princess. 

King Azurka had once told Rayla that Runaan rarely let himself have moments with him, his beloved husband, even when no one, not even the walls, were listening in on them and their private affections. 

Rayla felt her chest glow pink at Runnan's words. He was proud of her. 

_Proud of her._

Every drop of sweat, every cut and scrape she earned out on the sandy training ground felt worth it to hear those words.

_"'I'm very proud of you.'"_

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Callum**

“You want me to what?” asked Callum.

“Come with me to my tournament, where the human kingdoms meet for a day and the best fighters compete with each other.” Rayla bounced on her heels as they trotted around the castle grounds.

“Yeah I know what it is, but why me?”

“‘Cause I want you to be there to see me win.” Rayla said, only half joking. Squeezing her hand that rested on his arm.

“Hmm, well, it’s on a weekend so I don’t have class. And my family won’t mind if I go.” Callum pretended to think it over.

“Caaalluum.” Rayla whined, stopping their walk to do so.

Callum laughed and spun her into a quick hug. She had barely wrapped her arms around him before he pulled away.

“Of course I’ll go, I wanna see my favorite princess beat all the other princesses.” 

“Their not all princesses. And you will.” Rayla smiled, not bothering to hide her pride, or her flush as his actions, he himself no doubt had pink painted on his face. “C’mon.” She said, grabbing Callum’s hand and pulling him along back to the castle. “I wanna show how good I’ve gotten.”

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Rayla was good, very good.

Really why it surprised Callum he didn’t know. Not that he thought she’d be untalented. Just that she wouldn’t be as graceful as she was.

It was like watching the moon in human form. A force so light and fluid it was like Rayla herself was liquid silver. She had worked had up quite a sweat and was taking in breaths fast. But still she moved as if she just started.

Rayla moved around the training ground, cutting up the six straw dummies placed around the golden, sandy arena. She moved like a dancer, to music only she could hear. As Callum watched her he noticed the way she danced was practiced, the moves ingrained in her muscles, Callum didn't know how many times Rayla had listened to this music, but her body had learned the routine. The moves were a flurry of deadly art, steel and sweat. In no time at all the straw humans were headless.

“Rayla that was amazing.” Callum said, flying down from his perch on bleachers to stand beside her.

“Really?” Rayla asked, wiping pools of sweat from her body. Her tied up hair was damp, as were her clothes, and her scent wasn't all too pleasant, but Callum thought she looked graceful, blotchy red cheeks and all.

“Come on you know your amazing.” he said, handing her some water.

“Yeah, I do.” She took a large swig, the water dripped down her chin a little.

Callum laughed and walked beside her. When they reached the armory Rayla started to wipe the sweat from her neck. Callum blushed a deep red and looked away as she stripped off her crimson training shirt. He swore he heard her laugh a little.

“Are you finished.” He asked, an embarrassing squeak in his voice,

“Yes, I am.” Rayla said, the laugh really in her voice now. Callum turned and saw she put on a fresh shirt and re-tied her hair.

“Good.” Callum said, “Now let’s go get those sponge cakes you promised me.”

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Callum and Rayla had raided the castle bakery and stuffed a basket full with jelly tarts, sponge cakes, and chocolates of all kinds. They’d been walking around, Rayla was quite set on finishing the unofficial tour of the Katolis castle she started before she showed him her training progress. They stopped by a large tree with a stone bench under it. Callum and her sat in silence, enjoying their “stolen” goods for a little. The slight early summer breeze and setting sun rays welcome on their skin.

“Callum, I’m nervous.” Rayla said, putting her jelly tart back in the basket.

“Why, your gonna be amazing.” Callum set the basket on the cobblestone floor by his feet.

“I don’t know I just feel like Imma fail for some reason.” Rayla picked at her nails.

“But your the most amazing sword fighter I’ve ever seen. Granted that’s not saying much, but even still,” Callum cupped her chin and gently made her face him. “your the most amazing person I’ve ever met Rayla, your gonna be fine.” Callum shifted his hand to cup her cheek. Again he was reminded how complementary his skin looked next to hers. Rayla leaned heavily into his touch, "Thanks Callum." The words were warm against his hand. She placed a soft kiss on his palm.

Callum could have stayed like that forever. With her skin on his, her lips on his palm. It was all too much in the most exciting way. A part of him wanted to move closer, to shift his hand and cup the nape of her neck, to feel her feather soft hair in his fingers. To map the lithe curve of her waist, to feel her warmth against him-

He broke his unwanted thoughts, letting his hand loosen up against her cheek, "Ready to go kick some royalties asses?"

Rayla grinned and Callum let his hand fall to his side. She shifted, rested her head on his shoulder and he let a wing move to wrap her in a hug. He locked a hand with hers and she interlaced the fingers.

_It is a perfect fit_. Callum thought with a smile

"Yes, I am now," said Rayla.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

The day was here. The tournament. The main event where the best fighter in the kingdom fought other fighters in the other kingdoms was coming near. This year the tournament was being held in Katolis, which meant Rayla -the best fighter the kingdom had- was to go up against the best fighters the others had to offer. 

The Katolis kingdom had been preparing for the event for a week, with shopkeepers and merchants filling their carts and wagons with goods to sell. The workers and families that run the establishments had been fixing up their best garments and accessories. Streets had been decorated with the Katolis colors of maroon and gold. The humans and elves alike had painted their faces in all kinds of animal likenesses. Callum himself wore the face paint of a Xadian three-tailed squirrel

Callum glided with the rest of growing ground to the kingdom arena. When he got there he plopped down on one of the stone benches near the sandy fighting grounds. The pit was not unlike the training armory in the castle.

The crowd had found a scrappy rhythm in their stomping and shouting, the clambering noise all for their beloved Princess Rayla. Callum loudest of all

And there she was, Rayla. The girl of the hour, walking out of the dark locker rooms, arm raised, blades in hand, wearing a lightweight maroon shirt heavily detailed with gold thread, simple, flexible gray pants and brown boots. The crowd cheered louder, Rayla smirked, lifted her chin, puffed out her chest and thrust one of her blades up in the air like she'd already won. 

This was not beaten the down princess on that boat, this was a cocky fighter who knew her worth, every motion that Rayla made told Callum she licked up the praise like a dog out in the desert. He felt her eyes searching for his and when they met he gave her a thumbs up. Her smile grew.

Out came Del Bars best fighter; Rayla's first opponent. He was a hulking pale man with blonde hair and lots of scars. He held a beaten up axe in his meaty hands, he held it up and the other half the bleachers gave a colossal roar. The mass of noise formed into two words over and over, impossibly louder each time: _Del Bar_.

It prompted the Katolis side to screech its pride with mixed shouts of the monarchs and the castle. The two fighters lapped up the praise and circled around the ring. 

Finally the crowd gained dignity and quieted themselves. Rayla and the Del Bar fighter sized each other up, both had been equipped with protective gear, Rayla had pulled her silver hair up in a horse's tail. 

The Der Bar man shifted his axe, Rayla shifted her blades. The man lunged first, moved to her right and swung his blade. Rayla ducked easily, spun around and swept the hulking man's leg. He fell backwards, but regained his balance with ease. The Del Barian lifted his axe and brought it down on Rayla. She lifted her swords up into an _x_ and pushed back, causing the Del Barian to let out of his axe. The hunk of metal and wood cluttered to the floor. Rayla raised her own metal to the man's chin and the winner was declared. 

_Wow, that was fast_. Callum thought in awe. The Katolis crowd cheered like heathens.

Next up a young woman from Duren who was tall and muscled like the Del Bar man. Rayla bested her too. Then come Neolandia’s fighter, a hulk of a man with a mean face. Rayla beat him as well.

The crowd cheered louder if it was even impossible, as the last fighter came in, Evenere’s best. A young girl with Rayla’s build and height. Wielding two blades of medium lethn, she had brown skin and curly hair. She walked with confidence and rolled her well muscled shoulders, Evenere's crowd cheered, and the girl ate it up.

Silence fell over everyone as the Evenere girl refused the protective gear. Rayla eyed the young girl with a thoughtful gaze. The servant meant to be fitting Rayla for her gear looked upfronted as she refused it. The Evenere girl smirked, the crowd bit back their gasps. 

This was going to be interesting.

"Is that even allowed?" Asked someone from behind Callum. He didn't think Rayla or that girl cared.

The pair finally readied themselves after being watered and dried of sweat. Callum bit his lip, this girl could beat Rayla. The girl knew it. The crowd knew it. _She_ knew it. Rayla had seemingly met her match.

The Evenere girl made the first move, lunging at Rayla with the speed of an assassin, Rayla dodged and run around the arena with blades poised at her thighs, waiting for the right moment. The girl spun around looking for the Katolis princess, when their eyes met the Evenere girl ran to Rayla and their blades met. They matched each other blow for blow. Rayla earning a cut above her brow, and the Evenere girl getting a cut on her cheek.

The crowd was silent was they watched Rayla back the girl into a corner. The Evenere girl faced her with her back to the wall, her blades loosening in her hands. Rayla's face grew smug, she had won.

Just then the Evenere girl with the grace of an assassin turned her back to Rayla and placed one foot on the arena wall, she pushed, and leaped right over Rayla's head and into the sand next to her. Couched down with a leg outstretched the Evenere moved her foot, hooked Rayla shins with it, and brought the Katolis princess down.

The crowd didn't know what to do, then the Evenere side cheered like madmen, bringing everyone else to their senses. The winner offered a hand to Rayla and she took it. Callum didn't know what to think. Rayla had won of course, three out of four, he was truly proud of her. She had made her kingdom proud.

Rayla was making her way towards the armory to freshen up. Callum stood and picked his way down the bleachers, away from the roaring crowd, trying to find a way into the armory. 

_There! _Callum made his way towards the stone entrance as quick as he could.

There she was, wiping sweat from the back of her neck. Callum picked up his pace and half ran, half flew to her.

"C-Callum what are you do-" Rayla started, Callum didn't let her finish, he swept her up into a tight hug. Spinning her around he let his wings lift them off the ground a little.

"That's my girl, you did it!" He said against her neck, grinning like an idiot.

"Callum your horns." 

"Oh right sorry. " Callum laughed and let his feet find ground and loosened his hold on Rayla, with his hands hovering over her waist.

"Rayla that was amaz-" He heard a interruptive cough.

Behind Rayla stood the Kings of Katolis, Runaan and Azurka. Callum immediately distanced himself from Rayla and bowed. Flush entering his cheeks. 

"it's an honor to meet you -" he sputtered.

"So this is the infamous Callum." Runaan said, walking over and extending a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Callum stood and took the King’s hand, "A-and I you, your highness." 

"You must stop with the pleasantries, your a friend of our daughter's. To you we are merely her parents. " King Azurka said.

"Yes of course. Sir?" said Callum, not knowing if that counted.

Azurka gave a "_it will do”_ shrug. "Now this isn't how I would have liked to meet you Callum, but we cannot change the past, even the recent past. If you'd like Runaan and I would love if you and your family come for dinner at the castle."

"Erm we'd love that!" 

"We're embarrassing the boy. " Runaan laughed, "Lets leave the two alone, shall we." 

"Yes , yes I suppose." Tinker said goodnaturedly, he hooked an arm around his husbands waist and let him led him out the room.

"So…" Rayla said after they had gone.

"Soo…"

"You did great ."

"I got beat." They said in unison.

"Rayla you did great, three out of four is amazing."

"But it’s not four out of four. "

"Rayla are you serious, how can you not be proud of yourself, you just showed your whole kingdom how good you are, so what one fighter got the best of you? The three others didn't " Callum said, "And the counts for something."

"Ok to be honest I am pretty proud of myself."

"Good." Callum smiled. "So what do you win?"

"Umm gloating rights?" Rayla shrugged, "I don't actually know."

Callum’s grin turned into a laugh."Well whatever it is the crowds waiting for you. Go stand on the podium with your head high."

Rayla nodded and walked to the amory entrance stopping just before she left, "Callum, thanks."

"For what?"

"For being there."

"Anytime Sad Princess." Callum said with a wink.

Rayla smiled and walked out to meet her people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is the second chapter to my first fic and I hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait I wanted to get this out quicker but I'm working on other things and stuff for the holidays. I want to get the next (and final) chapter out sooner, but I guess we will see. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos on the last chapter, they made my heart smile. I'm very much learning and appreciate thoughtful criticism and pointers. Thanks so much for reading and get excited for the last chapter! 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to let me know you like it!


	3. Picnics and Moonlit Kisses

Callum sighed and pressed his head against the front of the oak tree in his school yard. For the past few days he had been training with magic extra hard. Having seen Rayla best three skilled fighters in front of a crowd of people had made Callum wanna practice his magic even more. He kept thinking of that letter Rayla sent, saying she would love to go on a picnic with him, and he had said in another one if she would like to see his magic, she said yes to that too.

Callum pulled an apple out from his bag, took a bit of it and chewed, thinking. Of school and home life and picnics and Rayla, always of Rayla. The way her hair glowed like moonlight and how her eyes sparkled like stars. The way she laughed, how it wasn't pretty and perfect, but real with a snort. Which somehow made it all the more endearing. She had looked so strong in the arena, like she could take on the world. And then some.

Callum reached for his sketchbook and pen. He brought the pen to paper, and drew his thoughts. 

How beautiful Rayla looked even on paper. 

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Rayla**

Rayla tapped her foot rapidly against the stone floor, looking at the ticking clock. It droned out the sound of her teacher and filled the room. Her mind drifted back to Callum's latest letter.

"_Meet me at the castle entrance. It's a surprise."_

It filled her with excitement and wonder. _What could Callum be up to?_ She pondered for the hundredth time.

Her language teacher sighed, "Princess, your mind is clearly elsewhere. We'll go over what we did today tomorrow, I expect you to pay attention next time, understand?"

"Understood." The ticking of the clock stopped, only to be replaced with the thundered beats of Rayla's excited heart.

"Very well, you may go." Rayla almost ran out the room.

Passing her lady's maid on the way to her room Rayla remembered she needed to tell someone she was going out.

"For how long Princess?" Her maid asked.

"I don't know, and no its fine I don't need you help today, Thank you."

She ran into her room and stripped off the dress she was wearing for a more comfortable train shirt and pants. Slipping on her boots she made her way down to the kitchen and out the castle as fast as she could.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

"Callum where are we going?" asked Rayla, again.

"Somewhere." Callum replied, again.

Rayla and him had been walking for ages, trying to find a "special spot" -as Callum called it- for him to show her "something important." Rayla was quite convinced they were lost. Callum on the other hand, was not.

"Are you sure you remember the way?"

"Yes I'm sure ,and I'm sure we're almost there." he said a tint annoyed.

Rayla closed her mouth, admiring the little furrow in Callum's brows. She looked around her. The landscape was beautiful, trees all around and a body of water to her right and a small clearing to her left, filled with wildflowers and weeds so beautiful they might as well have been flowers. The air was warm. Filled with

early summer scents, the afternoon sky gleamed rich hues of gold and red. Rayla breathed in deep. Fresh air filled her lungs.

"Is this the place?" She asked.

Callum looked around, his eyes locked on the small clearing. "This is the place." He confirmed. He grabbed for Rayla's wrist.

"C'mon!" He said when they found a patch of grass free of flowers. "Help me set up the blanket."

"Okay, okay." Rayla mock grumbled. Which quickly turned to breathy giggles and fits of laughter. A smile had set in her features and she didn't know when it was leaving, if ever.

They made quick work of setting up their little picnic spread. Just as Rayla asked all that time ago in one of her letters, the spread bore no healthy meals. Just baked goods and sweets and chocolates. Red haopiness bloomed in her chest. 

"You remembered."

Callum looked at the food and then her, "Oh course I remembered, I kept all the letters."

"You did?" 

He looked back at the spread on the checkered blanket, "Yeah, I did." He paused, "did you?"

"Yeah, I did too." Rayla felt more than saw Callum smile. The happiness in her chest leached out into the physical world, it turned the warm and the made the sun glow brighter.

Finding a spot on the blanket Rayla plopped down and sat cross-legged on the checkered fabric. Reaching for a jelly tart and stuffing half it into her mouth, she asked "So what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Um, well.." Callum trailed off.

"If you wanted to have a picnic with me, you could have just asked." teased Rayla.

"No no, I wanted to show you something. It's just well… When you were at the tournament, I felt so proud of how good you had gotten that I wanted to show you something in return. "

Rayla blushed at his praise, "Callum what are you saying."

"I've been practicing really hard and doing my best at my magic, and well I just passed my class ahead of time and felt like I had earned the right to show you." 

“Callum-” 

“Hey listen, you impressed me so much at the tournament, so let me try and do the same?” 

She gave him a sigh and nodded. Callum bit his lip and gave a little excited flutter of his wings. That action locked itself in Rayla's mind. The little things always did. Like a personal library of flashes of memory to keep her happy.

“Okay, okay. Let’s do this.” He muttered, and Rayla just shook her head.

Callum stood up and walked over a little ways away from the blanket and food, he shook himself out, raised his hand, parted his lips and said.

“Fulmenis!”

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Callum got cocky towards the end of his magic show and almost blew a tree top off. That’s when Rayla called him over.

“Come here! Flies are getting in the food!” She shouted over a mouthful of chocolate cake. 

“Okay! I’m coming!” He jogged over and plopped next to her. Plucking the remainder of her chocolate cake from her hand.

Rayla stuck of her tongue at him, “I really liked your magic Callum, your really good.” She reached for another piece of cake. The plates Callum had brought were so delicate. With scalloped edges and lacy blue paints on the rims.

Callum blushed and stuffed some cake into his mouth, all signs of cockiness gone. Rayla thought it was kinda cute. The way a confused smile had formed on his lips, and in his brows and eyes. How could one person make her heart flutter so damn hard. 

“Thanks.” He muttered around the food.

“And you know,” Rayla said, moving closer, “I would have liked it if you were the worst mage in all of Xadia and the human kingdoms put together.” She finished, pressing a kiss to his cheek and laying her head on his shoulder. Rayla felt his wing wrap around her a little and smiled.

“Thanks.” He muttered again.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Callum**

Callum and Rayla walked home hand in hand. The picnic basket hung from one of his arms and Rayla's looped through the other. His cheeks hurt from the smile, which had apparently decided it would never leave his face, not while he could still see Rayla anyway.

"Alright, we're at the halfway point." Rayla un-looped their arms. 

"It's time to part ways." said Callum

"This was wonderful. Thank you. "

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah I liked today too."

The setting sun had put a golden filter on the world, lighting it up in magical ways, but Rayla most of all. The way the beams illuminated her face was beautiful. Callum blushed deeper just looking at her. His mind wandered back to the picnic, when her head was on his shoulder and his wings wrapped around her. How-

"Callum? What are you looking at?" Rayla asked, rubbing the cold from her fingers. She had complained about bad circulation once, how her hands and feet were always cold despite the weather.

"Oh nothing. Here let me help you." He took a step closer and clasped his hands with hers. 

Even though Callum only had four fingers his hands still dwarfed Rayla's. His gloved hands covered all of hers. He heard her suck in air. Callum brought her hands to his mouth and breathed on them, trying his best to rub warmth into them. Her hands were calloused but delicate with long tapered fingers and oval nails.

"C-Callum." Rayla stuttered, pink all over her face.

He looked up from his work and into her eyes. Hands still on hers.

"I like this." She shook their clasped hands a little.

"I do too." He said. Callum hesitated a little before bringing his lips to her fingertips, "I like it a lot." He breathed into her hands. He placed a tender kiss to them.

"Me too." Rayla breathed.

She lifted a hand and pressed it to his cheek. He leaned into the touch, with one hand he held hers there, against his face. Callum looked into her eyes for a while, or a little. He didn't know. He lost time when he was around her, minutes seemed like seconds and hours like minutes. They stayed like that for a time. 

Finally his senses came back. "We should probably go."

The spell was broken and Rayla distanced herself from him, "Yeah, your right."

Rayla took a few more steps back from Callum. "Well..."

Callum laughed weakly, "Bye, Sad Princess."

"Bye Strange Elf Boy."

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Rayla**

"What? Why now?" Rayla asked Runaan, her breakfast sitting hard in her stomach. Twisting and turning to form a ball that sat like a rock at the bottom.

"Because the Xadian government holds this kind monthly banquet every year, this time it's Katolis's turn to come."

"Yes but why do I have to come?"

"Because you are the heir to this kingdom's throne and you need to learn to socialize with people like this." Runaan sighed through his nose, "now, I'm done talking about this. Your going, end of discussion. " He finished.

"But-but-" she started to whine.

"No buts Rayla, sorry. " Azurka said with an apologetic shrug.

In reality Rayla had no reason to decline, no reason not to want to go. She was the princess and this kind of thing was expected of her. To travel and meet officials, and socialize with higher ups and all that. Before she wouldn't have opposed the idea, but now, she had reasons, good reasons.

Reasons such as a dorky mage who made her heart race like a horse on a track. 

Rayla stilled remembered the feel of his rose petal soft lips on her fingertips. It wasn't the first time he had kissed her hands, but her heart had not beat like that on the balcony.

Well, not that fast and for that long anyway.

She'd wondered then if he were to move his mouth upward, closer to hers, what the feel of his lips on hers would be like. Would it be nice? Surely so, no matter how inexperienced they both were at such things.

She blushed at the thought, but was immediately disappointed when she remembered she now wouldn't be seeing him for a month.

Rayla pouted and pushed her bowl of food away.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Callum**

Callum heard a knock on the door. Three quick raps to the wood. Ezran grumbled, "It's probably your girlfriend come to propose her undying love."

"Well, I don't feel like getting up, and in the event that Ez is right, you should go answer the door Callum." Harrow said, lazing in his plush chair, Sarai cuddled next to him. 

"Uhh, fine." Callum crumpled a scrap piece of paper and flicked it at Ezran. "And she's not my girlfriend." He stood and moved towards the door. 

Through the peephole, Callum saw a flash of white. He opened the door, and by the front steps of the cottage, stood Rayla, chewing her lower lip. 

Callum immediately moved to her. "Ohh! It is his girlfrin-" He shut the door before Ezran could be heard fully.

"Sorry about him." Callum rubbed the back of his neck. "So what brings you here? In need of another 'not princess' day?"

"I'm leaving." said Rayla.

"Wha-what?"

"I'm leaving Katolis." Rayla explained. She moved towards Callum and took his hand. "But only for a month. I just thought I should tell you." 

"Oh." Callum said, looking at their locked hands, "That's a relief. I thought you were going off to war or something."

Rayla wrapped him in a hug. "What war?" she laughed. The air was getting rapidly warming. 

Callum snapped his arms around her waist. "I dunno? The secret war between Xadia and the Human Kingdoms?" Callum just felt Rayla smiled against his neck in reply. 

"Come on." He said, loosening his hold on her. "I was in the middle of making coco."

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Callum and Rayla downed the cocoa. And gobbled up the cookies Sarai made. 

"Got the recipe from my sister. " She said with a wink. She strode to Harrow and plopped next to him on the couch, handing him cookies. 

"And does your aunt love cookies? " asked Rayla.

"So, so, _so, _very much." Callum replied, his body slumping with each 'so'. Rayla remembered again what an animated person he was, she was beginning to think she liked it, alot.

"Oh," Sarai chewed around a mouthful of cookie. "Did you do your tattoos for tomorrow?" 

Callum shook his head in reply. Rayla spit out the lock of hair she had been sucking on, "'Do your tattoos'?" 

"Well, yeah. I wasn't born with these." He said it like it was obvious. Rayla glowed bright red.

Callum gave a lopsided grin. "They really put care into teaching you humans about elf culture huh." 

Her back straightened, "Hey now I-" Callum moved and pressed a finger to her lips, his grin full now. "I'm kidding. Now c'mon Imma need help."

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Rayla**

Rayla waited patiently as Callum mixed the dying powder and liquid. The paste was impossibly white. Like glowing light. It must have been magic to get the henna that bright. 

She watched as he funneled the paste into a piping bag. The henna shone through the transparent brown paper. 

"Now," said Callum, handing her a dampened towel. "Just rinse off the old tattoos, and put on the new ones. It's that simple."

"Oh…" She looked at the towel, than at Callum. She took a breath and scooted closer to him on the bed. She brought the towel up his to face. The tattoos looked so faded up close, and they almost crumbled right off. Rayla brushed his hair aside, and dabbed away at the henna near his temple. She traced the fabric from his brow, and down to his chin, where the two lines met. She wiped it all away. 

She sucked in air. 

Rayla turned Callum's head by his chin, so she could clean the other side. She wiped away the white tattoos, holding her breath. 

"Oh!" said Callum, he hopped up to get something from his desk and returned with a headband. He slid it on, his hair stuck up in tufts where the headband disrupted its nature flow. Rayla snorted and flicked at the tufts. 

"Hey!" He shooed her away with his hands. Embarrassment filled his face, turning it pink. 

"No, its cute." She laughed, his face turned pinker. Rayla picked up the piping bag. She inspected Callum's face, it was bright red and very warm. She started to blow on it.

"Why are you doing that." he asked. 

"To cool your face down, it's so warm and red. " Rayla was rewarded with more redness in his cheeks. She laughed. "Hey stop it!" And he laughed too. 

When the bubbly giggles had stopped and the redness had disappeared, Rayla picked up the bag. And then stopped.

"Callum, I've forgotten where the tattoos went." 

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Rayla lied. 

"Okay." Callum picked up her hand, and formed it in a way so that her index finger out, while her others stayed curled up and closed. 

"From my temple," he guided her hand, starting at the temple, "and the edge of my brow, the two lines go down to my chin, and join there." Callum mapped out where the tattoos should be with her hand. 

"Oh, I remember now." Rayla's heart was beating fast. An absence filled it when Callum dropped her hand. She picked up the bag, and began to paint on the henna. She was tempted to lie again and ask him to repeat the pattern of his tattoos.

She tilted Callum's head this way and that. Getting just the right angle to put on the white paste on. She was quite happy with her work when she had finished it.

"All done." Rayla said proudly. 

"Ohh, let me see." Callum hopped up from the bed and looked in the mirror in the corner of the room. "It looks wonderful Rayla! Better than I could've done."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." A grin had set in his mouth. "Hey, there's still more henna left if you wanna put some on."

"Can I? I mean like culturally speaking?"

"You can if an elf lets you."

Rayla cocked her head. Still confused. "Are you sure?"

"I'm an elf, aren't I?" said Callum. "Now c'mon, I've got the perfect idea for you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Callum, I'm not going to let you put a semi-permanent tattoo on my face without you telling me what it is." 

Callum placed a hand on his chest in mock surprise. "You really don't trust me?"

"No, I don't." she deadpanned.

"Fine, I wouldn't either. But I promise it'll be good."

Rayla put a finger to her lips, pretending to think it over. "Okay, fiiine " 

Callum picked up the bag, brushed a few strands of hair out of her forehead, and began to tattoo it. 

When he was done, Rayla squealed in front of the mirror. She gazed at the half moon tattoo on her forehead. The henna was already starting to set. She turned and tackled Callum in a hug, bringing them both to the ground. He let out a soft _'oof'_ on the carpet. He wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"So, I take it you like it?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Oh Callum I love it." she said, looking down at him. "Callum, am I hurting her wings?"

"A little, could you get off?"

Rayla moved off Callum, stood up, and extended a hand to him, pulling him up. 

"Now, let's go show the family our tattoos." He said with a smile. And Rayla couldn't help smiling either.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Callum **

Callum stared at the ceiling in his room. He lay on the floor near his bed to do so. He could not stop thinking about Rayla.

She had been home from her Xadia trip for almost four days now, and he had not come to see her.

_Is she mad at me? Does she think I didn't remember? _

She hadn't come to see him at his school, or home. 

His heart ached to know. Callum stared at his bedroom ceiling, wondering. His wings felt uncomfortable under the weight of his body. He almost never lay on them, but staring at the ceiling in wonder felt like the right thing to do, so his wings would have to suffer.

"Ugh!" Callum almost shouted, abruptly sitting up on the carpeted floor.

"Callum.." said Ezran.

"Sorry." He whispered back.

He was driving himself made with worry. Rayla probably wasn't mad at him for not seeing her when she came home. But probably was the key word, he didn't know, and he needed to. He looked to Ezran, arm curled around Bait. Callum stood as quietly as he could. The wooden chair gave a squeak as he sat down in it. He picked up a pen, and put words to paper.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

**Rayla**

Rayla heard a loud thunk. The night was inky black, and the stars shone bright.

_What the hell_?! She thought. The sound had come from her balcony.

Rayla ripped off her sheets and raced towards it. Around the corner, she spotted him. His wings and hair wind-blown. 

"Callum!" She shouted. Maybe a little too loudly. 

Her elf boy jumped back in surprise, his leg up and arms in a defensive position over his face. "Oh it's you."

Rayla laughed, "Yeah you did you think it was?"

"I dunno I. . ." He trailed off, looking at her, features set in the softest of ways. "Rayla." He breathed.

She walked towards him before she even willed herself to do so. Callum readily accepted her hug and wrapped her up in his arms. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in the fresh scents of night sky that clung to his red scarf. She felt herself smile.

"Rayla." He whispered again, his breath brushed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Callum." Rayla whispered back. It was they said to each other. 

It was enough. 

The simplicity in just their names was enough.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Callum.

"For what?"

"For not being there when you came home from Xadia." 

"Of course not. I didn't think about it. I was to busy worrying about if _you_ were mad _at me_ for not coming to see you sooner. I'm sorry. "

"Don't be. Callum squeezed her tighter. "Oh Rayla I missed you." Rayla squeezed back.

"I missed you too." she said.

Callum distanced himself from her a little, but not enough for them to break apart. He looked at her. His green eyes bright in the full moon. How had Rayla not noticed he was now taller than her. She almost had to look up at him.

"Rayla." He said, like he was just remembering something. "I want to show you something."

"Okay show me."

Callum's eyes grew surprised at her ready agreement, but his features became even softer, and he smiled a happy smile. "Let's go then, it's not far."

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

He was right, it wasn't far. And the place really was beautiful, it was a clearing with a well sized pond right before a big, lush oak tree. The place was filled with fireflies and flowers. Moonlight was bright and lit the water silver with it's reflection.

"Oh Callum it's beautiful." Rayla strode to the pond and dipped her hand in. The cold water puckered her with goosebumps.

"You like it?" Callum knelt beside her. 

"I love it." she said, standing up. "How did you find it?"

"Found it while you were in Xadia, I was looking for a quiet place to draw and think. My wings brought me here."

"I'm glad they did." Rayla spun around and took a deep breath of air. It smelled fresh like rain. "And the view is wonderful, I can see the whole kingdom."

"You know, the view from up top is better." Callum said a little sheepishly.

"Up top where?"

As way of an answer he pointed up in the inky sky. 

"Oh."

"Its fine I don't have to take you up there if you don't want to I just thought-"

"Callum I wanna go."

"Oh." His lips curved in a slightly surprised smile. "Oh, okay." His face grew teasing, "You still want me to carry you princess style like you said before?"

Rayla resisted to urge to swat his arm, "No dummy. Just carry me like normal. " 

"Okay, okay." 

She trotted to his side, he slipped a hand around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sucked in fresh air, waiting.

"Ready?" Callum asked.

"Ready." Rayla confirmed.

She felt the wind shift as he spread out his wings. He braced his legs, held Rayla closer and took off. Rayla gave a little squeak as she felt the ground disappear from under her, she closed her eyes and pushed her head into Callum's chest.

"Rayla you can open your eyes, I'm not gonna drop you."

"How do you know that."

"I'm not, trust me."

Rayla scoffed at that, but slowly she opened her eyes and her breath was taken away. The view was like a dream, she could see everything, trees and towers and lakes and rivers and a little black dot what must have been the Duran castle.

"Oh wow." She whispered. "Is what you see every time you fly?"

Callum nodded.

"Oh Callum it's beautiful!" she looked at him, and he looked at her.

His eyes were searching her face, like he could not believe them. He was looking at her like he was seeing her for the first time. 

"Callum?"

He immediately realized what he was doing and blushed. "Rayla I'm sorry I didn't mean to-- I don't-- do you wanna go down now?" He would not meet her eyes.

"No, I don't."

His gaze snapped up met hers, those wondrous green eyes, searching her face, tracing every mole and light freckles. He brought his free hand up to her face, rubbing the backs of his knuckles against her cheek.

"Are you sure." He asked, his eyes flicked down to her lips and stayed there for a second.

"I'm sure."

"Rayla… " He said her name like a question, she answered by closing the distance between them. Kissing him

And kissing him.

And kissing him.

And kissing him.

Callum's pulled her ever closer, and he shifted his hand on her cheek to cup it. Rayla let her fingers lace themselves in his hair and she deepened the kiss.

As the kiss went on, it became clear that both had never done this before. But neither cared. Because they _here. _In each others arms. The kiss was a light breeze, a sweet rain shower, a flower blooming. A thing so soft and gentle, so filled with love. 

A thing both of them had wanted for a long time.

Finally after some time she broke away for air. Rayla pressed her forehead against his. She didn't know how long they stayed like that. She didn't care. 

Rayla felt the rush of wind, Callum was taking them back to the ground. She didn't want this night to end. So she led Callum to the oak and together they sat in the warm summer air. Her head on his shoulder. Callum rested his cheek atop her skull. She felt herself dozing. And she fell asleep. 

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Rayla woke to the sounds of the birds singing their happy morning song.

"Hey Sad Princess." said Callum. He extended a hand to her.

Rayla smiled, and let him pull her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH! I've done it! I've officially finished something! I'm not 100% happy™️ with this chapter, but I wanted to get this out and finish this fic. So sorry for any mistakes or misspellings. Thanks for all the kudos and comments on the last two chapters, they all made me smile. If you would, please consider following my writing tumblr @illiesplace where I post updates on my fics, and/or my art blog where I post my art @gbscorner. Thanks for so much for reading and look forward to maybe a Seamista fic from me? Maybe? 
> 
> (for the spelling: @ I-L-L-E-S-P-L-A-C-E // @ G-B-S-C-O-R-N-E-R) 
> 
> Thanks again for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a new an author/writer and this is the first real written work of mine, it's definitely the first I've ever posted! I've had this AU cooking for a little and I needed to write it, so stay tuned for more light angst and lots (and I mean lots) of fluff. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, I'd love to hear what Y'all think of my writing. I appreciate thoughtful critique, not meaningless hate. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
